


Domestic Report

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: Flash Tumblr Ficlets [23]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Violence, M/M, detective!Len, domestic abuse, no powers au, professor!Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Leonard Snart recognizes Barry from the neighborhood when he comes in to file a domestic violence report against his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Report

**Author's Note:**

> I literally couldn't think of anything else for the title, I'm sorry. :(

Detective Snart is at his desk when a young man in somewhat skewed glasses and a nervous, shy expression comes into the station. He’s also got a huge bruise on his cheek and a partially swollen left eye.

Immediately, a uniform goes over to find out what’s going on. Len should get back to his report, but…he can’t. He just stares. And maybe not-so-subtly eavesdrops. He can’t help it, though. He’s pretty sure this kid lives on his street some houses down, a university professor despite his youth with a boyfriend Len’s never liked. Just one of those guys where, if you’ve done the job as long as Len has, you immediately look at askance.

And here that kid is coming in with a bruised cheek and a black eye. It could be from anything, maybe a mugging, but he doesn’t look like he’s been mugged and when Len hears,

“I’d…I’d, um, like to report…my boyfriend hit me.” the kid, Barry, says the last part after a sigh and he blushes.

Len stands up and goes over, “I’ll take his statement, Wilson.”

“But…usually…”

“It’s fine. I’ll take it.” Len says, and gently puts a hand on Barry’s shoulder. “Right this way, we’ll go somewhere quieter and I’ll get you something to write with.”

Barry is confused but he does recognize Len from the neighborhood so he nods and gets up to follow him, glad when Len brings him into a room to themselves with a table and desk and things but leaves the door open. It feels good, like a relief, to be away from the noise and the staring but also not to be trapped in a small room with yet another guy stronger than himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I remember when I came up with this, I really just wanted detective!Len, no powers, and Len coming to the rescue or at least providing some comfort through his presence to Barry. One of my headcanons that doubled as a starter but nobody picked it up. Then again, I'm not surprised. I don't think most people like no powers AUs as much as I do. :p I'm such a weirdo.


End file.
